


Knit To Be Tied

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A scarf.
Relationships: Arvis/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Knit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 19/To My Beloved

"Cordelia?" 

She hadn't expected Chrom to be the one to notice her first, looking up from documents and maps the second she stepped into the doorway. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she replied quickly. But, well, she was on a mission. She smiled at Chrom, and at Robin at his side, and, with a slight blush, at Arvis, who still had one hand on a map as he hesitantly met her gaze. 

"I think I needed the break," Chrom replied, smiling back. "These two have kept me busy all morning." 

"You've made fine contributions to the conversation and are far more aware of the nation's resources," Arvis noted. 

"There's just a lot to get done before it really gets cold," Robin added. 

"That doesn't mean you should take a break now and then," Cordelia said as she lifted up the bundle she was carrying. "Ah, at least that's what I've been told." 

Robin chuckled, at least. 

"For you," Cordelia continued, quickly, as she shoved the bundle at Arvis, who seemed mildly surprised but certainly not offended. They'd been talking quite a bit, when they both had bits of free time. So this... 

Well, she'd realized some things... 

It only took a moment for Arvis to uncoil the bundle to reveal a soft, black scarf with golden tassels. 

"Ah, since Frederick didn't knit you one," Cordelia explained quickly. 

She did not miss Chrom and Robin looking at one another. She knew their scarves had to be nearby or Frederick would be knitting new ones. Chrom had tried misplacing his once... 

What she was not expecting, not really, was Arvis to put it on immediately. His blush was... It probably matched hers. 

Robin cleared his throat. 

"We could... take a break?" he suggested. Chrom simply nodded. 

Which left Cordelia, and Arvis... to talk.


End file.
